1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reflectors and, more particularly, to a reflecting apparatus of the backlight module for a plane display with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Plane displays such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays), and the like have become the dominant type of displays in recent years due to their advantageous characteristics (e.g., lightweight, compactness, etc.)
A backlight module is typically mounted in the plane display as the light source of the display. With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional backlight module comprising a light source 60, a light guide 4, two diffusers 51 and 52, and a reflector 70 having a concave surface. Light is emitted from the light source. Next, light is directed to the light guide 4 after being reflected by the reflector. Next, light is deflected to the display after passing the diffusers 51, 52. Increasingly larger plane displays are becoming the dominant factor in the market. As such, additional light sources are required for enabling the display to have a sufficient and evenly-dispersed brightness. However, light is scattered and wasted during the reflection (i.e., low efficiency). Further, heat may accumulate excessively due to poor ventilation of the well-known arrangement. Also, the provision of additional light sources can consume electrical energy significantly. Hence, the conventional backlight module is not satisfactory for users of large plane displays.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a reflecting apparatus for the backlight module of a plane display in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.